


Raising Rosie

by Ive_been_shersnatched



Category: Sherlock (TV), johnlock - Fandom, parentlock - Fandom
Genre: BBC Sherlock - Freeform, Benedict Cumberbatch - Freeform, John Watson - Freeform, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, Parentlock, Rosie Watson - Freeform, Sherlock Holmes Has Feelings, Sherlock Holmes Loves John Watson, Sherlock is a Good Parent, Teen Rosamund Mary "Rosie" Watson, martin freeman - Freeform, rosamund mary watson - Freeform, sherlock bbc - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:41:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25698988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ive_been_shersnatched/pseuds/Ive_been_shersnatched
Summary: As Rosie grows up a new set of challenges arises for our favorite Baker Street parents. From starting high school, to friends and more than friends, and the wonderful everlasting love story that is Johnlock.(A/N) I do not own the cover art or the character. I do however own the storyline. Feel free to leave comments on things to improve the writing quality, characters, and storyline.This same story is also published by me on wattpad under the username @ ivebeenshersnatchedThis story has been discontinued but still feel free to leave constructive criticism if you do decide to read it.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes & John Watson, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Comments: 3
Kudos: 22





	Raising Rosie

{Rosie's POV}

It's my first day at my new school and I couldn't be more nervous. That along with the fact that people think I'm a little odd.

A few years after my mom died, Dad (Sherlock) started picking up many higher-profile cases. In the meantime, Dad and Papa (John) fell in love. I was too young to understand at the time but they picked up a lot of heat from the press when they finally came out as a couple. This attracted a lot of attention to how they were raising me. Since Dad was so famous I've been featured in the tabloids since I learned to walk.

This has not helped me when it comes to making friends. Everyone at school assumes things about me by the way Dad acts on cases and tend to stay away from me. Little do they know he's not the sociopath that he has led the world to believe. I know that by the way, he lulls me to sleep with his violin and helps me with my homework every night.

"Rosie, get up. Its time to get ready for school!" says Papa as he shakes me out of my mind castle (Dad said mine couldn't have the same name). "You'll love your new school, it has new kids and specialized courses in law!" exclaimed Papa excitedly.

Ever since my Dads found out about my obsession with law and becoming a lawyer they have wholeheartedly supported me. This includes getting me whatever book I could possibly desire and enrolling me in a school that could perfectly cater to my interests.

"Okay, okay I'm coming."

As we walk down the stairs into the living room I can see Dad preparing breakfast unsuccessfully.

"Goodmorning Rosie," says Dad as he backs away from the smoking stove. He followed sheepishly, "John I think we might need to go out to breakfast this morning."

"Sounds great Sherl," Papa replied as he pulled Dad into a kiss.

"Ewww you guys are disgusting."

They retaliated by ganging up and tickling me. Once I finally got them off of me we headed out the door.

———

{Sherlock's POV}

I couldn't be prouder of Rosie as I watched her walk through the doors of Crestview High School. After John and I got married I became increasingly worried about disappointing Rosie so I poured every ounce of my being into making sure she had the best life possible.

John and I returned home both trying to distract ourselves from Rosie's first day. I settled into the couch searching for a case and John began to write on his blog. After what seemed to be hours of idle fiddling I looked up at John.

"Joh..."

"Sherl we have nothing to worry about this won't be like her last school."

"I know I just don't want them looking at her like she's a freak... like they looked at me."

John's face softened and he pulled me into an embrace, " Don't worry Sherl these kids are different."

I pulled him in closer enjoying every inch of him, his aroma engulfing my senses. I was so happy that I could call him my own.

———

John and I walked down the steps on our way to get Rosie.

Mrs. Hudson called out, "Oh boys! Are you on your way to pick up Rosie?"

"Yes, it's only about a 5-minute walk so we'll be back in a few," replied John.

"Okay then, I'll get the kettle boiling for when you get back!"We set off into the drizzling rain and headed towards Crestview.

———

{John's POV}

Sherlock and I waited just around the corner of the school for Rosie to meet us (we all agreed this would be best to not attract attention)

As I saw her rounding the corner she had... a smile on her face? Usually, after her first day, she's in an okay mood at best.

"How was your day sweetie?" I asked in the calmest voice I could muster.

"Don't look so surprised. You were right! This school is amazing, nobody here judges me and I'm finally not bored!"

"That's my girl," said Sherlock as he scooped her up into a gigantic hug.

As we walked back to Baker Street Sherlock wrapped his arm around Rosie as she talked about her day. I walked slightly behind and watched with a giant grin on my face. I couldn't be happier with my family.

———

{Rosie's POV}

Once we got back home Mrs. Hudson was waiting by the door.

"Oh! Come in, come in the kettles just boiled!"

We followed Mrs. Hudson into her kitchen and all sat down. I knew I was about to be bombarded with questions about how my first day was.

"So, get on with it how was the first day?" asked Papa excitedly.

"Well... it was truly amazing. You were both right this school has every class I could ever imagine taking. My first class was on case law! Also, the people are great, everyone is just as focused and determined as I am there and doesn't care about my family," I looked up nervously, "No offense you guys."

"None taken," Papa replied.

"Since everyone was new to the school nobody knew each other and I was able to make so friends. I met some girls in my English class that sat with me at lunch, their names were Elise and Skye. They were both so nice and Skye had just moved here from York so she knew absolutely no o..."

"Yes, yes dear, now what about the boys?" Mrs. Hudson inquired.

My cheeks grew rosy as I responded, "I don't know what you mean. They were okay I guess."Dad gave me a look and I knew my secret was blown.

"Oh, really so there was no one that caught your eye? Not even that one boy that you were eyeing the entire way home? It was a bit obvious that he went to your school, and not a bit obvious that yoouuu were interested."

My cheeks grew a couple of shades darker.

"Oh, Sherlock lay off of her, she's only been home for five minutes. However," Papa turned to face me, "I will need some details once you've done your homework. He smirked at me and gave me a little push.

———

By the time I was finished with my homework, Papa had dinner ready. I could smell the aroma of Italian food wafting up the stairs. I walked down to see Dad clearing his science experiment from the table and Papa taking the lasagna out of the oven.

"Smells delicious, Papa."

"It better be its taken ages to make, I've had the sauce on the stove all day."

We all sat down to eat as Dad served the food. I kept my head down to try to avoid Dad asking any more questions about the guy. Unfortunately, it didn't work.

"So, are you going to ignore us or do I have to pry the information out of you," asked Dad with a sly grin.

"Ughh fine, the guy you saw was Luke Matterhorn. He was in my math class with me and sat next to me. Also, please no deductions this time, I want to get to know him before I know his life story."

Papa shot Dad and pointed look and Dad said, "Fine! I promise."

"Thank you."

We finished up dinner and did the dishes. Dad turned on jazz music and pretended to sing along with a scrub brush. Papa laughed as I joined in. He then bopped each of our noses with his soapy hand, successfully covering us in soap. We laughed and finished washing up.

Once that was done we all snuggled into the couch to watch a movie. I laid on Dad's shoulder as Papa held Dad and ran his fingers through his curls. Overall today was a good day.

_________________________________________

Authors Note:

Hi! This is my first time writing and publishing work. I encourage you to leave oodles of comments on telling me how to improve, I'm all ears. Especially on what Rosie calls Sherlock and John, I'm not in love with the name Papa but don't know what else to use.

I don't know how regularly I will be publishing since I am starting school this Thursday. Anyway, I have ideas for future chapters and will hopefully get another one out before school starts.

Also, I am American so I apologize if some of the elements have been "Americanized"

Thanks for reading!!


End file.
